maximum's hunger games
by The Demoness6
Summary: max, fang, katniss, and peeta all enter the hunger games and plot to take down the capitol by uniting all of the tributes.
1. Chapter 1

"as the first ever quarter quell... each volunteer will, instead of taking the tributes place, compete in addition to previously chosen tributes. this is to show that, no matter the intentions of our enemys, we are to powereful to be defeated!" president snow says. man, hes worse than the school, itex, the doomsday group, and the 99%ers combined.

heres my chance, ill enter the games, keep everyone alive,(or at least as many as posible) and take the stupid capitol down.

i run into my room to tell fang (living spaces are small these days, so we shere a room, so does nudge and ange, and gazzy and iggy) there is a look on his face

"what, what is it?" i ask, paniced, last time he looked like this, he left and almost died. well, did die, untill i had to shoot a pint of adrenaline in him!

we hve to leave, go into the forest and never come back." he said, slightly concerned, no wait, slightly scared. this is BAD, really, really bad.

"why?" i ask as he pulls me to the closet and grabs our meager amout of things and pots intop a small backpack.

" jeb came by, he wants us to VOLUNTEER for the hunger games!" he says, in slight disbelief, meaning he is shocked out of his wits.

"fang," i say, but he continues rushing around the room, "FANG! LISTEN TO ME!" he stops and walks up to me.

"i want to be in the hunger games, as mutch as it pains me to say it, jeb is right, we can go in and take the capitol down from the inside of its most popular torture devise, we can save all those innocent kids!" he walks up to me and opens his mouth.

" no, max, we can't." he says

"why not? and even if we didn't, which we ARE, whats jeb gonna do? theres no more erasers, flyboys, M-geeks, or gozens?"

" he said he would take angel, again, and even if we do exept, he will still take her as a 'motivater' so that we fulfill your destiny to save the world. we cant protect her forever, max, not unless we leave NOW." he says. i didn't realise it, but he's been slowly draging me towards the door. now we are with all the others, outside.

"no." i say, "we are staying, we can't keep running, fang."

"i'm sorry max, but we have to." he says and scoops me up in his arms. i fight and kick, but he never even seems to feel it. how did he get so strong? he is holding me tight.

soon i tire and fall asleep, i wake up in an empty cabin with no roof. i'm in a blanket on the floor, and see fang by the fire. i get up, sneaking over there, prepared to punch his lights out when i hear a noise. i look around to see that none of the others, who are asleep, have moved. fang snaps up and a second later we hear it again.

someone else is here.

**yay! third story has started! plz r&r so ill update. i wont though if i don't get at least five reviews!**

**ps this takes place early on enough so the flock is still old enough to participate, but katniss and peeta's games have bacically moved up to this QQ but prim is never picked, just katniss.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

I get into a fighting stance and twist my foot in the cold snow. I can almost feel iggy tense from all the way accross the room. I shoot an appologetic glance at fang then motion for him to stand next to me.

" good job, prim. now release... almost! okay again... you got him! i could get some blueberries for this, or some raisin bread, your favorite!" we hear soft wimpers.

" can mommy fix him?" a small voice sobs.

"no, little duck, but this will help us live better, dont you like it when we have food, prim? you dont want to starve again, do you?" an older voice says tenderly.

"no, b-but I-I _killed_ him, katniss, i killed this poor turkey." the small voice, whom i'm guessing is prim, says in a horrified wisper.

I peek out the doorway and see a small blonde with blue eyes almost like angel's and a brown haired girl who has a tender wear to her voice that could only come from a loss. i sneak up behind him and grab the eldest in a headlock "do you work for jeb? 'cause if you do, you will not _touch_ my angel. and if you try, i will crush you before you can even say 'crap' and i will make sure your little friend here can see it!" i wisper in her ear. she struggles.

" who the heck is jeb? angel? and who are you! let go of me!" i release her and she holds out her loaded bow and protectively stands in front of the blonde girl.

" I'm maximum ride, jeb is my evil scientist father and angel is the one he wants to take from me. so if you have any ties to him, then you tell him that he will never, ever even look at her after nearly making her blind!"

" I'm katniss, and this is prim, and I have no idea what or who you are talking about. but let me guess, running from the Games?"

"as a matter of fact I was not, but the rest of them were," i reply and jab my thumb back at the hut "Fang, get out here, and all the rest of you too!" they walk out and i swear that even little angel's face looks something that can only be described as menacing. katniss stands in shock. "I on the other hand had a plan that is still in effect because, last i checked, im the leader!" i glare at fang and his face remains impassive.

"well watever we are, we are definetly not some evil sscientist's henchmen or whatever. so if we could just go..."

i wave them off. and as they are leaving i ask " wait, why are you here?"

katniss calls back, " to survive,"

after they have left, i turn back to fang " i am entering the hunger games, and there is nothing you can do about it. you don't have to come, but since we are so paranoid, you guys can all stay here untill i have won, you know, to protect angel" i say in my " if you argue, ill rip your arm off" tone.

"you know i cant let you leave on your own, if you go, ill have to come with you" he says.

"good" i say, and so it was decided: fang and i would volenteer, we would keep angel completely garded in the celler that we dug forever ago and free all the children who were scentenced to death.

fang wasn't happy about it, but we were entering the Hunger Games.

**hope you liked it! review plz! im just a sweet widdle girl who whants u to review her story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING! okay im now anouncing a contest of mine: i am writing an actual original book and whoever can come up with a great name for a certain character can read it and say "i chose that name" and feel pretty awesome, so here is his description: secluded, black hair and DARK green eyes (almost black), he is not too tan but the opposite of pasty not really fang-like, he expresses much more emotions and is a great artist, he was also born in ireland, but was raised by american parents so no irish slang or watever. ready set GO!**

in the following months, we devise a plan of action in which i am very happy with. angel is safely stored in the cellar and nudge is making sure she is happy. gazzy and iggy have made about a billion bombs (they would have made more, but they were busy disguising them so we could take them into the arena).

I wake up determined and make sure everything was perfect for the three billionth time. "we all ready?" i ask my sleepy band of winged freaklets. they meet my pep with groans and mmhms. fang walks in in a pair of clean-ish jeans and a *gasp* tucked in t-shirt. i'm in my normal jeans and tank top but today my hair was done by nudge and i have a sweater on over my shirt. ig is wearing an old polo while nudge is in a dress that just happens to be the most gorgeous thing on her.

" let's go people!" i anounce and march them all out the door. dr. martinez waits with gazzy and angel as we go to get our blood taken. i try not to look at the needle, but i cant help myself. i nearly barf but fang notices my distress and rubs my back in my sweet spot. i instantly relax then make my way over to the 16 year old girls section. the claustrophobia soon sets in but i push the feeling back as i think of what im about to do. just breathe, i tell myself, it'll be fine.

"welcome to the very first annual Hunger Games! I am effie trinket, the escort for the tributes boldly chosen today!" a peppy woman who would probably smile at a puppy falling into a lion's throat while being slowly scemered by tracker jackers and other mutations like us and say "wonderful" anounces "now, the rules are that if your name is called, you will go to the capitol for a few days where you will be trained. then you will preform your skills to the gamemakers who will give you a score. then you will go to a big arena where you live in until you, um, lose" even she couldnt make that sound happy " the winner will come back to their district with a prize of food and candy!" i roll my eyes.

"anywho, lets draw one out, shall we? okay, ladys first!" there is a pause as she scoops up a slip of paper with a flourish. "Katniss Everdeen! come on up." the girl from the forest comes up as her sister screeches behind her.

"don't volunteer prim, you promise?" she asks shakily as the teary eyed little girl nods. she reminds me so much of angel and i feel a twang of sadness. i cant guarantee her safety in the arena, like it or not, people are going to die.

"and now from the boys! peeta mellark! come up, dear!" a blonde boy walks up and looks at katniss with an open longing. "any volunteers?" effie asks

i step forward, show time. "I volunteer. my name is maximum ride and i volunteer as tribute." i say confidently and walk onto the stage.

" I also volunteer." fang says and follows sute.

"what is your name?" effie asks

"fang martinez," he says slowly. we decided that we needed different last names as not to arouse suspicion.

" ladys and gentlemen, our tributes!" effie anounces. "i wish all of you a happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

gazzy and iggy visit fang while nudge and angel visit me. we are sure to shed a few tears and whatnot, but then it is time to go. we walk onto the train as a roar of questions haunt us. a man who introduces us as haymitch is our "mentor." he seems to be extreemly drunk.

"so, how do we live?" peeta asks.

"you don't" haymitch replies

"c'mon, there has to be some way, we have to have a chance." peeta says.

" i honestly dont know, unless you were to miraculasly learn how to build a gun or bomb out of anything, your toast. the other players will be stronger and better at most everything so, you want ashes or a coffin?"

" i know how to win." i say " but im gonna need a lot of people to do it. heres what we do..."

**sorry it is short, i just wanted it to be on fast and i have some other stories to put on so, yeah. review? please? you cant say no to the owl (0,o) "review pwease hoo hoo"  
C( O )D  
^ ^**


	4. so sorry!

**I ams sooo sorry, but im gonna be gone for a while cause i have a cold that whent from this: . to this : O! i also have a ton of stories to do and i just can't do anything right now! ill try to update asap after i get everything under control**

**please forgive me! (i also have an imense migrane and kinda feel barfy sooooooo yeah)**

**I just whant to clear it up that this story wil NOT be discontinued/deleted, capiche?**

**again, sorry! T.T :CK (suposed to be me puking)**


End file.
